While you were sleeping
by XenaLin
Summary: When Stanley gets seriously injured, Will is there to give some comfort. Will Karen stay at Stanley's side forever or will she leave him in the end? The rating might change later .. for now it's a T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters of Will & Grace ... just the storyplot**

Chapter 1.

Karen Walker was sitting in her limo, on her way to her monthly lunch with her husband Stanley. It was a rainy day in New York City. People were rushing by on the sidewalks and the cars hurried to their destinations, black, blue, red, white cars mixed with the yellow cabs and an occasional blue and white police car.

Suddenly Driver had to break and he hit it fast, causing Karen to fall forward, spilling out her entire martini that she held in her hand.

"Hey Driver, watch it or I'll have to make you push the car instead of driving it" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry mrs Walker" Driver said looking at her in the rearview mirror and touched his hat.

"I gotta fire him" she muttered to herself and poured herself a new martini.

Five minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and Driver stopped the car and Karen got out and went inside. The restaurant was Belthazor which Stan and she used to visit for their lunches.

"Karen, I'm here" Stan greeted her from a table just close to the entrance by the window.

She hurried over to his table, took her coat off, put it on a chair next to her and sat down.

"Stan, we've got to fire Driver" she said after kissing him.  
"What has he done now?" Stan said and giggled quietly.

"He hit the breaks so hard that I spilled my martini in the limo. It's gonna take forever for me to get that martini out of the leather and down my throat."

They sat and ate a nice lunch, drank some more and talked. A couple of hours later they went back to their workplaces. Karen went inside her limo and sat down. As Driver pulled out she saw Stanley walking across the street to get into his limo, when all of a sudden she saw a car drive by fast and it hit him. It was like the car had run straight toward a wall or a tree as Stanley was a big, big man. The driver flew out through the front window and out on the street. Stanley was laying on the ground.

"Driver stop!" Karen yelled and flew forward as he hit the breaks fast again.

She hurried out of the limo and to Stanley's side. He was unconscious, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Someone, dial 911" she screamed at by-passers.

A few people had stopped to see if they could help and someone made the call.

"Stanley?" Karen said gently and softly caressed his cheek.

The rain was still pouring down, Driver stood over Karen and Stanley with an umbrella to try and keep them as dry as he could. He himself was getting soaked.

"Stanley?" Karen said again, still no response. "Where is the ambulance?" she yelled.

"It will come any second m'am" one of the strangers, who made the call, said.

Soon enough the sirens was heard and the ambulance made its way to a stop next to the small crowd. The paramedics rushed outside and started working on Stanley. They had to be several people to get him into the ambulance, who was considerably leaning back and almost caused a flat tyre on both back tyres.

Karen got inside and sat down next to the guerney, which also had to be strenghtened with a couple of more guerneys underneath it.

At the hospital they got Stanley inside the Emergency room and worked on him. Karen was sitting in the waitingroom, nervously twisting her hands in her lap. There were several other people sitting in the room together with her. For once she paid no attention to them.

"Mrs Walker?"

She looked up and saw a doctor stand in front of her dressed in his green scrubs with some blood on them. She clasped her mouth with her hand.

"Mrs Walker?"

"Yes I'm Karen Walker" she said, shivering in her voice.

"I'm doctor Sam Field" he greeted. "I was one of the doctors who was working on your husband."

She drew a sharp breath as he said "was working".

"Your husband has no internal bleeding or injuries so that is good. His lungs and heart sounds good, and all the tests are fine."

"That's good" she said.

"Yes, but he must have hit his head on the asphalt, because he's got a small swelling of the brain and he's ... he's unconscious mrs Walker" the doctor said.

"Unconscious? When will he wake up?" she asked nervously.

"We don't know mrs Walker" the doctor said honestly. "He could wake up in five minutes, or in five years. There is no way of telling how long he's going to be in a coma."

Suddenly the doctors beeper went off and he looked at it.

"Excuse me, I have to go, but if you have any questions the nurses can answer them. You can go and see your husband for five minutes, the nurse will show you" the doctor said and called a nurse to them.

The doctor took off towards another patient as the nurse took Karen with her to Stanley's room. He had a private room and he was laying in a big bed with a nosemask for oxygen and an iv-needle inserted in his right hand.

"Oh Stanley" Karen said and burst into tears. It had just dawned on her that her husband was seriously injured.

Headinjuries are the kind of injuries that the doctors feared most because they are so unpredictable.

----------------------------------

A/N Should I continue? R&R people


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

Chapter 2.

_An hour later_

Karen sat alone in the waitingroom with doctors and nurses swarming around in the corridors, hurrying to their destination at that precise moment. Patients relatives were sitting in the same waitingroom as Karen, and for once she didn't notice them or she didn't care. What if Stanley never woke up again, what if he died? What would she do then? He was the love of her life and if he died she couldn't go on, how could she?

"Mrs Walker" she suddenly heard a female voice.

She looked up and found herself stare right into the face of a short, chubby nurse with red cheeks, blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Mrs Walker, do you want me to call someone?" the nurse asked her.

Karen looked at her, it felt like she heard her from a very long distance.

"Mrs Walker, do you want me to call someone?" the nurse asked again, this time a little louder.

Karen slowly shook her head but then regretted it and nodded.

"Here's a number, it's to a good friend of mine" she said, feeling all numb, and handed the nurse a piece of paper that she always had with her in case she needed to call the number that was written on it.

The nurse took the note and went to the nurses station to make the call.

In the mean time, Karen was sitting in one seat out of a three-seated couch in the waitingroom. If she had been feeling alright she would have tormented everyone in there at that very moment, but as things were she couldn't even notice if there was another person in the room.

Her thoughts started to wander back to their lunch a couple of hours earlier. She had been nagging him about firing Driver and to get another maid. He had never answered with anything but a smile and a look. She knew that he loved her with all his big, entire being and she loved him so much, first she had taken him for the money but he had grown on her and now she loved him so much that she didn't know what to do if he died.

Half an hour later, Karen was still sitting in the couch. She had her head in her hands and was very close to tears. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice, a voice that she needed to hear at that very moment telling her that everything was going to be OK, that Stanley was going to wake up soon and that they could all go on living like they always had.

"Karen, what happened?" Will asked, sounding worried and sat down next to her.

"Stanley's been hit by a car, he's in a coma" she managed to get out before the tears got a better hold of her and her body started to shake from crying.

Will wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder. She buried her face in his shirt, making it soaking wet and dirty from her smeared make-up.

"Oh Karen, I'm sure he'll be just fine. He'll wake up any minute, you'll see" Will said and soothingly rubbed her back, trying to give her some comfort.

That's exactly what she needed him to say, yet he didn't know that. She cried harder into his chest and let him wrap his arms tigher around her petite body.

"What did the doctor say Karen?" Will whispered softly into her ear.

She didn't answer for several minutes while she tried to regain some of her posture. Finally she looked up into his eyes and saw the worry and love he had there for her. It was a friendly love though, she saw that too and she loved him more for that.

"He said that Stan was in a coma, that he probably hit his head against the road when he was hit and now he has a swelling of the brain" Karen repeated what the doctor had said.

"Have you been inside and visited him?" Will asked after a few seconds of silence.

She nodded and put her hand to her mouth, trying to withold her cries but no success and she broke down completely.

Will was first startled by Karen's emotions, since he wasn't used to her doing that, but he warmed up fast enough and once again wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry for as long as she wanted to. This reminded him of the time when Stanley just had come back from the dead and he was trying to comfort her then. He had held her tightly then too.

_Flashback_

_Will knocked on the door and walked in_

"_Hey Karen, I hope you don't mind I let myself in. Although, considering this is a seventeen bedroom mansion, should you really leave the front door unlocked?"_

_Karen held a martiniglass in her hand and answered:  
"Nah, what is there to take in here?"_

"_Not so much as what might get stolen, as how many of your staff might try to escape."_

_He walked up to her and sat down next to her on the loveseat._

"_Look..I'm worried that you're not dealing with this whole Stan being alive thing. I think you're in denial about your feelings" Will said._

_Karen put the glass down and looked at him._

"_Wait a minute, you're trying to use psychiatry on me. I've read all the studies on psychiatry. Have you? It's a pseudo-science and it doesn't exist."_

_Will looked at her, noticing her uncertainty._

"_You don't have to put up a wall with me. I've seen you punching coat check girls, swallowing buttons you thought were pills, shooting at the birds in your wallpaper. So come on, talk to me."_

"_I don't know" she sounded unsure. _

"_Come on. Start taking that wall down one brick at a time. Come on, just one brick" he sounded encouraging._

"_Just one?"_

"_Yeah, come on. I'll be right beside you. Take that brick down."_

_She took it down with closed eyes and as she opened them, she let out a scream, putting the brick back in place. _

_Will got up, took off his denim jacket and turned to her._

"_Too quick. My fault. I shouldn't have pushed you that hard. And please, swear to me you'll never tell me what was behind that brick."_

_He noticed her sitting bent over, looking down on the floor._

"_Are you crying?"_

"_I missed Stanley so much, and now I find out that he's alive and that he lied to me. It hurts Will. I feel empty and confused .. and even more alone than I did when I thought he was dead."_

_She bent her head over again, bringing her hand to her mouth to try and control herself. Will felt so sorry for her at that time and wished he could make it all go away, that he could make her feel happy again. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry her pain out. _

_End of flashback_

'She had been so vulnerable then' he thought as he held her to him. She was crying so heavy now that she almost had trouble breathing and he felt so bad for her. It had been a tough couple of years for her. First Stanley goes to prison, then he dies only to come back a couple of years later alive and now this.

-----------------------------------

A/N Please don't yell at me for this bad, bad chapter...hides in shame ... R&R but please no flamers..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No ownership to W&G**

Chapter 3.

"Karen, why don't we go home? You can't do anything more here tonight" Will said later that night.

She had been sitting close to him all afternoon and night, needing his support and comfort. It was now late that night and she was tired, so was Will, but she didn't want to leave Stan.

"Sweetheart" Will said and hugged her tighter to him.

She had her head on his shoulder, almost asleep.

"Sweetheart, why don't we go home" he said once more.

"I can't leave him" she said.

"Honey, he won't know if you're here or not" Will said in a soft tone. "You can't do anything for him anyway and there's no use that you wear yourself out. You need to sleep."

He finally managed to persuade her to go home with him. They took the limo to Will's apartment. Karen walked like she was a ghost. Will had to steer her in the right directions. He was really worried about her. She had really gone into a real shock. Will got her into his apartment and steered her to the couch and sat her down.

Grace was home and just looked at them, and when she saw Karen pale as a ghost and walking like one she got really worried and concerned and rushed to her side, sitting down next to her and took her hand.

"What's happened?" she asked and looked at Will.

"Stan's been hit by a car and is now in a coma" Karen said, sounding like a robot or something, no emotions and a very neutral tone.

"Oh my God, Karen, I'm really sorry" Grace said and pulled her friend in for a hug.

When Karen felt all the care and love from Grace and Will, who had sat down next to her on the other side, it became to much and she just broke down completely. Her tears flooded her cheeks and she sobbed so hard that she could hardly breathe. Grace pulled her tighter to her to give her more support and comfort and Will joined in so the three were joined in a grouphug.

An hour or so later Karen was exhausted but was still crying a little in Grace's embrace.  
"Maybe it's time for bed, Karen?" Will said softly. "You need to sleep to heal."

"Yeah, he's right honey" Grace said and pulled away, wiping away a few tears from Karen's cheek and kissed her forehead.

Will got up and reached out a hand to her to help her up, she hesitantly took it and stood up. He led her to his bedroom, pulled the covers away from the bed and made her lie in it.

After pulling her shoes off, he gently pulled the covers over her and tucked her in, tucking the covers under her chin. He gave her a kiss goodnight on the.  
"Will, don't leave me" he heard her say. Her voice shivering.

"Honey, sleep, you need to sleep."

"Please Will" she pleaded and sat up.

He turned and went back to her.

"Please Will, don't leave me" she pleaded once more.

"I won't leave" Will said.

Karen scooted over on the bed to make room for Will. She looked at him with pleading eyes and he took the hint. He took off his shoes and his suitjacket and tie and laid down next to her, pulling the covers over them. She cuddled up close to him for comfort. He wrapped his arm around her while his free hand drew invisible, soft circles on her arm and hand. She found it very soothing and she started to relax a little. She could hear his heart beat with a steady, slow pace. He talked to her with a soft, gentle voice to get her to relax and go to sleep.

Suddenly they heard the door creak and Will saw Grace's figure.

"Can I join you?" she asked.

Will nodded and motioned for her to lie on the other side of Karen. Grace went around the bed and laid down next to Karen on the other side and cuddled up to her back, wrapping her arms around her waist and laid there, just to be there for her friend when she was in need and pain. This was a side of Karen she had never seen before, but she liked the fact that Karen wasn't this rock hard person she laid out to be. She did have emotions and when she was hurt she would bleed.

_Next morning_

Will woke up first, looking around him not taking in where he was first but soon he remembered and looked down and on his chest he saw Karen. She laid fast asleep with the side of her face flat against his chest, her breathing deep and even. He smiled. She had finally gotten some sleep which she needed. Then he saw a mess of red hair that laid next to Karen. He recognized Grace and remembered that she had joined them the night before and he smiled over the fact that Grace didn't made fun of Karen or anything but just was there for her to give her the support and comfort she needed.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N I dunno where this is going really...I'm stuck .. Anyway R&R and I hope you like it...


End file.
